Talk:Spear Swipe
huh? wth is this skill abetter wersion of skull crack or a stupidly overpowered thing to daze with.. seems so random.--80.42.238.86 13:44, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, this skill pwns skull crack. It does require a para to go melee range, but 100AL for a reason. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 13:50, 12 August 2007 (CDT) ::10 energy and 20 recharge ftl. 86.83.15.245 14:26, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :::Erm, Para has 80AL base or 96AL with a Shield, you'd only ever reach 100+ with Insignia (conditional) or other buffs...Anyways. Skull Crack is not weapon specific and is Unlinked to boot, and it uses Adrenaline rather than Energy. So in some cases it is miles better. Spear Swipe will be good, I'm guessing, for those R/P builds or maybe W/P. A primary Paragon can sometimes use Awe...Melee range for a Paragon is a meh thing since it moves your Support or Ranged Damage unit to the frontlines, and then they either must retreat back after Dazing or the whole party has to shift formation. Would be most noticable when fighting on sloped terrain, since then you can be within weapon range but out of Earshot. (T/ ) 23:03, 12 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Nah, it has to be in Melee range so no "Where The F did that come from?" dazed.--Gigathrash 23:07, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :::::But that already happens with Concussion Shot. BHA, people can hear that and move out of the way easily...predictable. Concussion Shot zooms out of nowhere at 1/2 second skill speed and WHAM! You're Dazed! Even Headbutt or Quivering Blade are easy to avoid once you see the Elite used once. This skill would get to be about as predictable as seeing a Ranger using Throw Dirt. They deal ranged damage but you see them running up to you! Just like Enchanted Bow in PvE...I mean, only other time a Ranger would run up to you is R/N Toucher. (T/ ) 23:10, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::Doesn't make it any less dangerous. After all, BHA at point-blank range in GvG! --Kale Ironfist 23:14, 12 August 2007 (CDT) In other news I would love to see the animation for this skill. Is it the generic "Touch" skill animation, or do we Paras actually get to whack people on the head? :) (T/ ) 23:06, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :BOOM! HEAD SHOT!--Gigathrash 23:10, 12 August 2007 (CDT) ::It's a spear attack, so throw a spear at point-blank range. --Kale Ironfist 23:14, 12 August 2007 (CDT) I thought Paras had 100 vs phys like warrs, but ya get my point... -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 23:08, 12 August 2007 (CDT) "Despite being classified a support character, the Paragon is the only other class apart from the Warrior whose base armor rating goes up to 80; they are also the only other class to naturally equip shields. However, Warriors are still better armored thanks to their usual +20 bonus against physical attacks." -Paragon article, common misconception so you're forvigen :) (T/ ) 23:12, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, I went and looked myself... Cant believe I never noticed. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 23:14, 12 August 2007 (CDT)